The bet
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: Addison is drunk, horny and has a bet going on with Callie, that she'll kiss the next guy who enters the bar. Well... He's a surprisingly good kisser... Addex


**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, there'd definitely be more scenes like that. And Alex would be naked all the time. Boy, do I wish I owned Grey's...**

**Pairing: Addex.**

**Title: The bet**

**Rating: M for sexual content.**

**Warning: This is officially the first porn I ever published. Hope you like it. **

**A/N: Like I said: This is my first time to actually let other people read my porn, so I'm kinda excited about it. This fic? Nothing other than smut. I don't know yet, whether I'll continue. If I ever feel like writing more, I might. If I get a lot of reviews, chances are better. :P**

I will not comment on 'The bet' in my McBlog, since my mother reads that and she'd probably forbid me to go even near the computer if she ever found out about this. Sorry. 

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

The bet**

"Seriously! I'll kiss the next guy who enters this room!", Addison exclaimed after her fifth glass of Martini.

"You're drunk, Manhattan.", her friend Callie, who had somehow ended up sitting next to her and listening to her (undeniably drunken) rants, stated, smiling amused.

"And I wanna kiss random guys.", Addie nodded.

"They might work with you, you know? This is Joe's, not some other bar."

"Who cares? I won't remember their faces anyway.", she said, very sure that she wouldn't remember a single damn thing about them, or the fact that there had been a them. When she was as drunk as that, it took a lot of rough action, something really severe, important to make her have a tiny bit of a memory.

"And what if it's Derek?", Callie asked now.

Addison only rolled her eyes at her, sounding as depressed about her ex-husband's painfully obvious happiness as she really was. She didn't want him back and she even was glad at least he'd found someone to be with, but it depressed her anyway.

"Derek went home with his perfect 12-year-old.", she sulked.

"Or Mark?"

Mark. Well, this thing she'd had with Mark was something that kind of spoke for itself. She'd been too damn horny to keep it in her pants and screwed her husband's best friend. And after that disaster of a not-really-relationship that basically only consisted of Mark constantly cheating on her with random girls, she was pretty much done with him. But he was good in bed, that was undeniable. And tonight she was horny. Really, seriously horny. She blamed the Martinis.

"At least I'll get laid then.", she stated, trying not to sound hopeful. Okay, she honestly didn't want to have sex with Mark Sloan, but it was better than not getting any at all.

"You must be really frustrated."

"I am."

"Fine, you're on.", Callie sighed, "Ten bucks says you won't dare to kiss the next guy who walks through this door."

And thus, they watched the door intensely for the next few minutes. Addison was starting to feel a little pathetic and depressed, when finally, someone entered the room.

"Oh no, that's a girl!", she uttered in both, disappointment and shock. Since she didn't know whether the rules were girls _and_ guys or guys only, and all. That would kind of suck. Not that she had a huge problem with kissing a girl, but it would be a lot more in interesting, enticing if she'd actually be able to get some passion into it.

"You don't have to kiss any girls.", Callie clarified.

Addison's brow did what it always did, it quirked.

"Really?"

"Definitely not.", the Ortho-resident nodded, "I wouldn't kiss any girls."

Which, since she was drunk and her brain was shut off, led to Addison confessing:

"I did once, in college."

Not that that had been that much of a big deal.

"Why?", Callie smirked. Apparently she found it amusing. That was okay, Addison thought.

"It was a bet.", she replied, looking a little sheepish.

"Well, our bet is boys only."

"Why is noone showing up, then?", the redhead whined. Really, she was so horny, she wouldn't care if it was Mark. She just wanted some action, god damnit! Argh, it had been too long!

"Patience, Montgomery, patience."

"Patients? No, I don't want to kiss any patients. That would be a little too weird."

Callie rolled her eyes at her clueless friend.

"I meant _being_ patient, not _a patie-_...", interrupting herself, "Door's opening!"

"Bye!"

There was indeed a guy coming through that door, so she simply grabbed him by the side of his head and pressed her lips against his. The first thought she had was that she could have done a lot worse. Actually, she doubted she could have done better. He smelled good. Really good. Seductively good. She thought she recognized the scent from somewhere, but since she couldn't quite place it, it didn't matter. Not right now. Right now, his rough lips felt amazing on her smooth ones. It had been too long since she had gotten any. Without getting exactly why, she wanted more. The guy seemed to be pretty frozen, so she'd have to get him to feel as hot as she did. At least he was apparently too shocked to push her away.

She moved her body to his – noticing he was damn well built – practically forcing as much physical contact as possible. Her lips were no longer lingering, they were roaming his mouth passionately, not even waiting for encouragement. Her hands fluttered over his face down his neck to the strong, firm muscels of his back. She moaned against his lips. She'd always had a thing for sexy backs.

Finally, finally she got a response from him. Obviously that moan had triggered whatever mechanism it was that shut a guy's brain off. Good. He grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer, while his amazing lips finally started moving against hers. Damn, it felt good! She immediately let her tongue dart out to part his lips. He didn't object. In fact, he welcomed her with his own tongue, one of his hands wandering up her back into her hair. Addison could feel the heat rising, the close proximity of his body only fueling the wanting. The need. It had been too long. Way too long for her to want to stop any time soon. Unfortunately, the guy seemed to think differently. Without a warning he pushed her away. The sudden movement made her open her eyes. What she saw was quite shocking.

"Karev!", she exclaimed, disbelieving.

"What the fuck! What was that?", he asked, still panting as hard as she was. She could see the confusion in his face, but also the fire she had been missing for so long. Yes, he was on fire. Just like her. There was so much desire it made it hard to go back to breathing normally. So they just didn't.

"But you're my intern...", Addison mumbled to herself. It couldn't have been more obvious how much he hadn't wanted to stop the kiss. Actually it had been pretty clear he hadn't wanted to stop at all. Well, she definitely hadn't either.

"Dr Montgomery, what was that?", Alex asked again, this time grabbing her shoulders, not too harsh, just to make her focus on the answer. She couldn't. The mere touch sent shivers down her spine, along with a shoot of electricity.

"Oh, whatever!", she decided and pulled at his shirt to get him close enough for her to have access to his lips again. She was met with so much wanting it almost threw her off her guard. Without further thinking, she pushed him back against the door, out of it.

Somehow they managed to stumble in the direction of what she assumed was his car, kissing so fiercely, so hot, that it made it hard to not simply jump him and lock her legs around his waist. Rub. Both their hands were very occupied exploring everything about each other that they could reach. Her hair was a mess by now. Briefly she wondered how the fuck she'd ended up being the kind of attending who screwed her intern, but honestly couldn't focus on finding an answer, so she gave all rational thoughts up.

As soon as her back was pressed against the front door of the car, she simply started listening to her instincts. And her instincts told her to finally wrap her long legs, that she'd noticed him staring at from time to time, around him. Her skirt was in the way, so she put his hands, that she'd been busy guiding over every inch of her body on her zipper and made him pull it down. Without hesitation and with a very sexy grin (that was driving her surprisingly crazy in a not so subtle way) on his already swollen lips, he obliged. And shoved the soft fabric, that was obviously in the way, down, while he was at it.

He backed off a little, watching her skirt puddle around her legs. She could feel his hot look on her like a lick of fire. It made her moan. Yeah, his eyes on her was all it took to make her feel more desired than she had felt in quite a while. She didn't really have time to contemplate how long he must have wanted her, how long she must have wanted him without even knowing it, but was quickly interrupted by his hands grabbing her ass, pulling her to his growling arousal, and his lips crushing back on hers. Her legs finally did what they'd been wanting to do and wrapped themselves around him, rubbing just enough to make him groan in her mouth. Satisfied with the effect she had on him, her hand wandered down to his belt, eager to undo it, to free him, to _feel_ him... He started fucking her mouth with his tongue. Damn, if that guy was as good as that with his cock, he'd make her come in no time. She certainly was wet enough already.

Fumbling with his stubborn belt, she touched him not so subtly every once in a while, and she felt him grow hotter and thicker beneath her fingers. If only she could get his pants to-... Finally. She'd opened his belt and pulled down his zipper, grazing his hard, long erection with curious fingers. No trunks. Which immediately made her wonder whether he was naked under his scrub pants, too. His hands played with the hem of her top. The mouthfuck he was giving her became even fiercer, his tongue plunging deeper and faster until they both had to break apart and gasp for air.

Both their shirts and his pants were off in no time. The feeling of his firm muscles underneath her palms made her ache, want more, long for more... She grinded her hips against him involuntarely. A hot groan from his mouth, that was right now exploring the line of her neck... There was no way in hell she ever wanted this to stop. His amazing, rough hands found their way to her ass, literally lifting her from the ground. Stumbling the few steps back to the car, until she once more trapped between the door of it and his naked body. Nothing wrong with that, she figured.

What was definitely wrong, though, was the fact that she had too many clothes on. He was obviously thinking the same thing, since he let her down again, hooked his fingers into the strings of her black thong and pulled it down. She could have sworn it got torn on its way down her thighs. Not that that mattered. She owned tons of lingery. And even if she didn't, it'd still be worth it.

"Door...", she managed to utter, his lips having reached the top of her breasts. She felt like she was about to die from pleasure and he wasn't even inside of her yet. He reluctantly let go of her and cursed a little. Apparently he was turned on to the maximum as well. She quickly stepped aside, so he could reach the handle. The thought that she was standing in the middle of a public parking lot, as good as naked, didn't even occur to her, she was that horny.

As soon as the door was open, she found herself sprawled out on the back seat. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her and she was begging him to take her. And within two seconds, he thrust himself inside of her and the last bit of self-control – not that there'd ever been a lot – had flown out of the window.

"How do you like it?", she heard his hoarse voice near her ear. The mere sound made her ache intensify as he slowly, torturously pulled out. It was difficult to keep enough self-control, not to force him to slam into her again with her legs. But he was obviously putting up an efford to do it the way she wanted to and so she decided to simply answer his question.

"Hard, deep and fast, please...", she moaned. She saw him grin. Damn that grin! It was so incredibly hot, a complete and utter turn-on, an invitation that she couldn't say no to... Frankly, she should have done this with him way earlier.

"Oh, do you?", he teased, while pushing back in, still torturiously slow and in control.

"Yeah...", she managed to utter, "How do _you_ like it?"

"How I like it?", he smiled, obviously amused by her, now coming to a total stop, filling her to the delicious core of her being.

"Well, _I_ like it hard. And deep. And fast."

And with that he finally granted both of them their identical wish, pulled out and drove his cock back in, with so much force she felt like he'd just gotten her close to an amazing, earth-shattering orgasm with one single stroke. Which, technically, he had. And then he did it again. And again. And again.

Her eyes had long fluttered close, the sensations too overwhelming to keep them open, but she could almost see the amazing muscles of his arms, chest, back and legs flexing and relaxing with each time he slammed into her. Hell, he hadn't lied. That was one hell of 'hard, deep and fast'...

With her legs encouraging him to keep going, to keep going harder, deeper, faster, he didn't hold back. But even with her eyes shut she could feel his gaze on her face, making sure he wasn't too rough with her, that she wasn't in pain, which kind of woke a rather tender, unexpected emotion somewhere in her chest. Pushing the thought aside that he'd stop right now if she asked him to (not that she wanted that, she didn't want that at all, she wanted the exact damn opposite: for him to keep going until she couldn't move anymore), she got her whole focus back on the way this felt. On how he filled her, then pulled out almost completely and pushed himself back in. She felt on the verge of coming and his labored, erratic breathing and the way his rhythm got out of control told her he was close, too.

"Addison-..."

A hoarse groan of her name, warning her he was about to cum, was all it took to get there, to the end of everything, to the total and utter bliss of an earth-shattering orgasm. A low moan from deep inside her throat mixed with a groan of his as they reached their climax together.

God, she never wanted to move again.

In fact, it was him who moved first.

"This doesn't have to be awkward tomorrow, does it?", he asked non-chalantly, giving her her skirt back. The panties were nowhere to be found and ruined anyway.

Pulling at least the skirt back on, Addison said:

"I'm drunk now, so I'll probably think it was some hot dream. And if I realize this really did happen I'm pretty sure I might avoid you."

Which was indeed kind of pathetic, but unfortunately true.

"Well", Alex shrugged, "Then we should definitely do it again and agree that this is not awkward. It's just sex."

Somehow he'd managed to have put his clothes back on in the course of their 'conversation', while she was still sitting there in her skirt and bra.

"Incredibly hot sex.", Addison added with a grin. What could she say? Drinks made her horny and naughty.

"Do you know that this was the best car sex I've ever had?", she asked, finally locating her shirt and pulling it back over her head.

"You've had car sex before?", Alex asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, but that wasn't all that nice.", she answered, shrugged, then went on, "Now, where are we going?"

"Going?"

"Well, Karev, this", she said, gesturing at the car, "is a car. A car is a vehicle, which means it can move. I want more sex. This wasn't awkward, so more sex won't make it awkward either. It'll probably help me not consider this a horrible, embarassing mistake tomorrow, not to mention all the tension that needs releasing... There are some frustrations that I really need to get rid off. Thus this car will give us a ride someplace where we can have more sex. How about your apartment? House. Flat. Whatever."

He just stared at her with his mouth half agape. Then, when he caught himself almost drooling at the mental image of the requested 'more sex', he finally uttered, still pretty damn dumbfounded at her demand:

"I live at Meredith's place. You don't want to go there."

Addison made a face and agreed:

"No, I really don't want to go there. But I live at the Archfield. We can have loads of sex there without awkward encounters with people we don't want to meet. I'm even sure Mark's still at the hospital, graveyard shift or something, so he won't bother us either.", she proposed.

Without further thinking, Alex' foot hit the gas pedal, feeling like the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole wide world.


End file.
